superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Megamind
Megamind is a 2010 American 3D computer-animated superhero comedy film directed by Tom McGrath, produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film premiered on October 28, 2010, in Russia, while it was released in the United States in Digital 3D, IMAX 3D and 2D on November 5, 2010. It features the voices of Will Ferrell, Tina Fey, Jonah Hill, David Cross, and Brad Pitt. Plot Ever since they arrived on Earth as infants, supervillain Megamind has fought superhero Metro Man for dominance of Metro City. In his latest plan, Megamind and his sidekick Minion kidnap reporter Roxanne Ritchi and hold her hostage in a copper-lined observatory. When Metro Man arrives to save her, he reveals he is weak to copper, and Megamind obliterates him with a death ray. Megamind finally takes control of the city, but his celebration is short-lived as without Metro Man to challenge him, he finds his life is meaningless. While wandering the recently opened Metro Man Museum, Megamind sees Roxanne nearby, and uses his holographic disguise watch to take the form of Bernard, the museum's curator. He talks to Roxanne and becomes attracted to her, and is inspired by one of her statements to create a new superhero for him to fight. Megamind returns to his lair and creates a serum containing Metro Man's DNA which he plans to inject into a proper candidate with his Defuser Gun. However, Roxanne's arrival at his lair with her dimwitted cameraman Hal Stewart causes Megamind to inadvertently inject Hal with the serum. Megamind disguises himself as Hal's "Space Dad" and convinces him to become the superhero "Titan", as it's the only name he could trademark, but Hal misspells it as “Tighten”. Titan spends several days training with his Space Dad before issuing a challenge to fight Megamind. On the day before the fight, Megamind gets into an argument with Minion about giving up villainy for Roxanne, while Titan tries and fails to woo her. Megamind, disguised as Bernard, takes Roxanne on a dinner date. Titan sees them, and as he had been infatuated with Roxanne, becomes upset and leaves. Shortly thereafter, Megamind's disguise fails, revealing his identity to Roxanne, who storms off. The situation leaves him unable to find his invisible car, where he left the Defuser Gun he used to inject the serum into Hal. Titan does not arrive at the scheduled fight, and Megamind finds that he has used his abilities for criminal purposes. As "Space Dad" and "Bernard", Megamind successfully goads Tighten into fighting him. Tighten engages in a super-powered fight with Megamind. When Titan decides to kill Megamind rather than arrest him, Megamind lures Titan into a copper trap, but he is unaffected and continues to fight. Megamind escapes from the battle and seeks out Roxanne, hoping she can help. She offers to take him to Metro Man's secret headquarters, where they are both surprised to find Metro Man alive. Metro Man explains that he faked both his death and weakness, as he had become tired of being a superhero and wanted to become a music star. He declines to help, but offers Megamind the advice that a hero will always rise up to challenge evil. Refusing to become the hero, Megamind allows himself to be imprisoned. Titan kidnaps Roxanne and demands Megamind show himself. Megamind has a change of heart and pleads with the prison warden, apologizing for his past actions. The warden reveals himself to be Minion in disguise, accepting Megamind's apology, and frees him so they can fight Hal. As Hal is about to kill Roxanne, Megamind appears and frees her. The two escape, but Hal traps Megamind under rubble when Metro Man suddenly arrives, and Hal flees. Roxanne discovers that "Megamind" is really an injured Minion in disguise, while "Metro Man" is Megamind. Hal, in his flight, recognizes Megamind's distinctive mispronunciations, and realizes he was duped. Hal flies back and fights Megamind, during which Megamind finds his invisible car. He grabs the Defuser Gun and is able to extract the Metro Man serum from Titan, restoring him to normal. Hal is arrested for his crimes. Now hailed as heroes, Megamind and Minion appear at the reopening of Metro Man's museum, now dedicated to Megamind instead, while Metro Man, in disguise within the crowd, silently congratulates his former rival. During the credits, Bernard is knocked out by Minion. Cast * Will Ferrell as Megamind, an extraterrestrial mastermind who turns from supervillain to superhero. He is a spoof of Lex Luthor and Brainiac,7 while his "Space Dad" persona is a parody of both Jor-El as played by Marlon Brando in the 1978 film Superman and Brando's performance as Vito Corleone in The Godfather.8 The DVD commentary notes that his costume and showmanship are purposely evocative of Alice Cooper. * Tina Fey as Roxanne "Roxie" Ritchi, a TV news reporter who becomes Megamind's love interest. She is a spoof of Lois Lane.9 * Jonah Hill as Hal Stewart/Titan,10 Roxanne Ritchi's hapless, dimwitted but nerdy cameraman who has unrequited feelings for her. His motivation throughout the film is to get her back to his apartment with him. He later becomes a villain named Tighten (even though Megamind wanted to call him “Titan”). The name Hal Stewart refers to Hal Jordan and John Stewart of the Green Lantern Corps.11 * David Cross as Minion, a sapient talking fish who has been Megamind's sidekick and best friend since childhood. His costume is evocative of Ro-Man from Robot Monster. * Brad Pitt as Metro Man, Megamind's former nemesis. He is a spoof of Superman.9 The DVD commentary notes that his costume and showmanship are purposely evocative of the late Elvis Presley. * J. K. Simmons as the Warden, the no-nonsense head of Metro City Prison. * Ben Stiller as Bernard, a museum curator whom Megamind impersonates to win Roxanne's affections. * Christopher Knights as a prison guard. * Tom McGrath as Lord Scott and a prison guard. * Jack Blessing as Newscaster. * Justin Theroux as Megamind's father. * Jessica Schulte as Megamind's mother. Gallery Trivia Category:2010